Another World
by window124
Summary: Rick and Michonne contemplate what they were before and how things have changed since the Turn. Takes place during episode 4x02, "Strangers"


"So what did you do before?"

Rick Grimes had placed and emphasis on before, his southern drawl punctuating the b and going higher on the r as if he wanted it to fly. It was the only indication that he was slightly nervous asking Michonne this question as they pushed their supplies from the small town and onto the country roads to feed their group. They had not had a bounty like this for a long time, not since the prison, and he knew that the group would be happy to finally have a decent meal in their bellies. Father Gabriel was behind them, pushing his own cart and sullen, while Bob and Sasha quietly talked (and secretly kissed) over their cart. Rick had been helping Gabriel but soon felt an unease about the man and what had happened at the warehouse. He was hiding something and he'd figure it out. He would never let his family come into danger again if he could help it.

Which of course finally brought him to the front to a determined but spirited Michonne pushing her cart. She seemed lighter than she had before they had started the run and he was grateful for her good spirits. He hadn't seen her smile since they had found baby Judith and he knew that their security and need for food had weighed on her just as much as it had weighed on him. It was helping her push the cart and gazing at her face that made him want to ask the question of who she was before. Before they fought for survival and had to scavenge and hunt.

Rick knew it was a loaded question and Michonne faltered slightly in her steps forward. She didn't share much about herself from before the world turned to hell. There had been theories in the group. Gossip survived even in an apocalypse and Daryl had hastened to add his two cents one night when they were shooting the shit that he thought she was some rogue spy that got caught in the apocalypse. Rick merely waved it off as fantasy as he did with most gossip with her. He felt she had been normal. That she had had a job of some sort and that she had a sense of taste that eluded him. Even though he was now a long way from being a cop, some skills never left him, and he could observe that she liked finer things. They would go on runs sometimes, just him, her, and Carl, and she would always bring back some funky small sculpture or painting to decorate her cell at the prison and he would tease her slightly about her taste.

"_Not my fault you were raised in a barn and don't know what the good things are in life." _She would tease him back and both would smile at their easy comfort with one another.

Now his curiosity was getting the better of him as they walked. Rick couldn't explain what it was that made him bring it up now. Maybe Gabriel and his secrets were weighing on him and he didn't want any more secrets to be between Michonne and he? Maybe it was her good mood that suffused her cheeks and upturned her lips that gave him a glimpse of the woman who existed before all of this?

Michonne pushed back one of her locs from her face and Rick heard nothing but the sounds of the wheels from the cart hitting the road and his own breath as an answer. Rick nodded his head and pushed harder, respecting her need to keep things to herself. They walked in companionable silence, Rick gazing at her on occasion, then his blue eyes looking forward down the road.

"I was a civil rights attorney."

* * *

><p>Michonne took in a deep breath and saw out of the corner of her eye Rick's surprise at her statement. She knew he wanted to ask more but it was not his way to bombard her when she gave up pieces of herself like this. They continued to walk in silence and Michonne felt the hotness of his gaze on her cheek that was more effective than the sun in keeping her warm.<p>

_Well, you opened this door, you better do the rest. _She said to herself.

"I was a pretty good attorney. Had a good income and was aiming for partner before the turn happened."

"Wow."

"What did you think I went around chopping off heads for a living?"

"Naw. It's just that…I don't know. I figured you for an artist or something because of all the stuff you collect on runs."

"Walker!"

Michonne and Rick looked up to see a walker stumbling down the street. Rick gave a curt nod and took off toward it, his machete with the red handle out and ready, and swiftly brought it down on the walker's head. The walker crumbled to the street and Michonne could hear Father Gabriel gasp behind her. A long time ago she would have gasped too.

But that was a long time ago.

Rick moved the body to the side of the road and then rushed back and the caravan of carts continued their journey back to the church. Michonne and Rick were silent again.

"Republican or Democrat." Michonne asked out of nowhere. She knew Rick was a cop but if they were going to do twenty questions she wanted some answers she was curious about as well.

"Republican. Voted for Bush twice."

In the old world, she would have reacted with indignation that he would do such a thing. That his vote told her all she needed to know about what man he was and if he knew what type of man he voted for. Now she simply laughed and he smiled along with her.

"Yeah, he was a bit of an idiot." Rick admitted. "Bet you voted all Democrats all the time."

"Yes!" Michonne answered, smile still on her face. "Though I voted Green from time to time."

"Rebel."

She gazed at Rick and studied him pushing the cart for a moment and he looked at her and that comfortable silence rested between them like a soothing tide.

"So much stuff that we used to be, that used to divide us, don't matter much anymore does it?"

She thought on how if she had ever met Rick before the turn, she would have judged him immediately as someone who did not have her values, didn't have her life experience, and couldn't understand her own. She imagined the picture Carl showed her of his family before, him with no hair on his face and a clean cut demeanor, a man who seemed like he would enjoy NASCAR and football on Sundays. How she might have protected a client from his police force and he would have resented her for sticking her nose in police business in the name of justice.

And now all she could think of was him as the man who always wanted to protect their group. To protect Carl. To protect her. Who had battled and fought for survival by her side in this crazy world that was now their home. She looked into his eyes and gave him a slight smile.

"Just seems like some silly stuff to fight over, Rick. Just silly stuff."

They continued on their journey, pushing their cart through the dirt roads together.


End file.
